The Hylian Chronicles: The Battle for Hyrule
by Corlink14
Summary: A great evil returns to Hryrule while Link, Zelda and their 13-year-old son, Lief, have been destined to save it. Along they way they discover new lands, a new Triforce and a sword possibly more powerful than the Blade of Evil's Bane


Chapter I: Shadows in the West

Nabooru paced the Spirit Temple urgently. Her small Gerudo squad of hand-picked thieves were right behind her. She wished more than anything at the moment that the rumours weren't true. I mean, she thought to herself. They're just rumours... Right?

As she and her squad power-walked down corridors and rounded corners, she became much more weary of her surroundings. According to the rumours she'd been hearing about for the past few weeks, a great evil had been lurking the Spirit Temple in the Gerudo Desert. After her guards positioned around and throughout the Temple never came back, she decided to let it go. However, after the same thing happened numerous times, she finally investigated.

Once they finally made it to the throne room, just in front of the Boss Room, she hesitated. Her greatest thief handed her the Boss Key. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly as she wobbled to the door. The great golden chain seemed to tell her to back off, run home to her mummy. Come on! She thought. It's just a door! You're the Sage of Spirit! Quit hesitating and do it! With a trembling hand, she put the key into the lock.

The lock fell instantly, taking the chain with it. Everyone drew their large cutlasses, ready to charge in and attack. As soon as Nabooru opened the door, everyone ran in, Nabooru coming in last. They all expected to see a great huge monster tearing the guards apart, limb by _limb,_ or it devouring them five at a time.

But there was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. The door locked behind them and some turned around. "It's okay," Nabooru calmed her crew down. "The magic locks it automatically. The only way out would be the blue light over the other sided of the-" She paused. Indeed, there was a light over the other side of the room, awaiting on one of the pillars. However, it was purple, and looked shadowy and transparent, like mist.

Suddenly, one of the members of the crew cried out in alarm and was instantly silenced. They looked behind them to see only five members of the group. They entered with six. Nabooru's first in command, Kaikaru, frowned. As they turned back, it happened again. Everyone frowned. "What the-"

Then they saw it. A huge, crimson-red monster, with giant claws the size of a man. It's eyes were white, and it had dark blood dripping from it's mouth. It dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of them. It shrieked so high pitched that two of the thieves fell on their knees, stunned. The great monster seized the chance to strike, using lightning quick reflexes. Within seconds, the two stunned thieves were devoured.

The remaining three took the opportunity to climb the nearest pillar and panic. The monster squinted as it saw the cutlasses in the females' hands. It ran and climbed the pillar on all fours, using incredible speed. One of the three turned to fight but was killed and eaten immediately. Nabooru and Kaikaru were the only two that remained.

With a quick glance at each-other, they both bolted for the purple light. As they ran, the mighty beast quickly caught up with them. Just before it struck down Nabooru, Kaikaru jumped in the way, wielding her twin cutlasses like a ninja. She fought the beast for a few moments, but when the beast saw even a small opening, it attacked with fury. She was soon in it's clutches.

"Go," She rasped to Nabooru. "You won't get another chance!" Nabooru hesitated before nodding and bolting off again.

As she made it to the light, she made an abrupt halt as she saw a figure emerging from it. A familiar face caught her attention as she realised who it was. "Ganondorf," she muttered under her breath.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" The man said, stepping out of the light. A long scarlet cape trailed behind him. "As I am his son."

Nabooru gave him a confused glance. "That's impossible. A Gerudo male is only born every century."

He laughed. "You really think a villain as powerful as my father wouldn't have used black magic to create the son he never had, to continue his legacy?" He laughed some more. Suddenly, the crimson beast snatched her up. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, my lovely," He said. "You can have her after she sees how much power I have."

He raised both his hands and trapped Nabooru in a purple, transparent bubble. She was levitated into the air as she hammered her fists against the inside of it. Next, he clearly spoke words in the ancient Hylian Language. A single ring outlined the purple light, with ancient letters written on it. The process continued until there were three rings outlining it: A red one with ancient letters spelling, "Din", a blue one with ancient letters spelling out, "Nayru", and a final green one, with ancient letters spelling out, "Farore".

After that, there was a blinding light and Ganondorf's supposed son grinned in triumph. Finally a white silhouette of Ganondorf arose from the light, and the ultimate villain was soon standing next to his son.

In a deep yet clear voice, he spoke. "You have done well, my son. You shall be rewarded for your efforts." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I, Ganondorf, promise you, Xanon, a great gift beyond imagination!" Lightning went up Ganondorf's arm which gave him a slight shock. "There. Now I am in debt to you."

Nabooru's eyes widened and she bashed harder on the bubble. "Oh," Xanon mumbled. "Almost forgot about you," He clicked his fingers and she was lowered to the ground, hovering just over the beast's mighty jaws. She looked at Ganondorf who was grinning evilly, the crimson beast, who was awaiting Xanon's signal, and Xanon, who mumbled something under his breath. She closed her eyes then felt the bubble disappear.


End file.
